monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aptodrome
Fire|creator = TheBrilliantLance|image = none yet|habitats = Vast Frontier, Wild Savanna, Royal Forest, Verdant Jungle, Bubbling Marsh}}Aptodrome is a Scelidian appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Aptodrome closely resembles Aptonoth, with a few key differences. The main difference is that Aptodrome's crest is much larger, with larger spikes at the end. Aptodrome is also larger overall, and is about the size of a Tetsucabra. It also sports a pair of bull-like horns over its eyes, something no Aptonoth has. Attacks Low Rank and Onward 'Headbutt: '''Aptodrome slams its crested head into a nearby hunter. '''Tail Sweep: '''Aptodrome sweeps its tail along the ground, spinning about 90 degrees in the process. It always does two in a row. '''Body Smash: '''It turns so its side faces a threat, then smashes its full weight into them. '''Trample: '''The monster runs toward a smaller threat to cr '''Forefoot Slam: '''Rearing up on its back legs in a manner similar to Gammoth, Aptodrome then slams down with its forefeet to crush any smaller foes below it. '''Crested Charge: '''In a manner similar to Rhenoplos, the Aptodrome paws at the ground before charging at a threat to ram them. Enraged Only '''Tail Sweep And Spin: '''Aptodrome sweeps its tail across the ground twice, then spins around to knock close foes away. High Rank and Onward '''Charge Slide: '''It charges forward and skids to a stop, causing damage to anything it hits. Enraged Only '''Butt Smash: '''The monster slams its rear end onto foes below it. G-Rank Exclusive '''Side Kick: '''It sticks one of its hind legs outward to strike at a threat near its side. Enraged Only '''Double Stomp: '''Aptodrome stomps the ground with its forefeet, then uses the momentum to raise its back legs into the air and stomp there as well. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Clubbed Tail * Infraorder: Land Beast * Family: Tonoth * Species: Aptonoth Habitat Range Aptodrome lives in warm, well-vegetated areas such as the Vast Frontier, Wild Savanna, and Verdant Jungle. Ecological Niche Despite its increased size and strength, the Aptodrome remains at the bottom of the food chain and has numerous predators. Because its meat is highly nutritious and high in protein, it is most commonly preyed upon by the Flying Wyverns Rathalos and Rathian. Aptodrome are still highly adaptable, however, and continue to thrive in many areas. Biological Adaptations Aptodrome's spiked crest has grown larger and thicker, and the spikes themselves are longer than those of normal Aptonoth. This enables them to deliver more powerful headbutts along with their newly developed facial horns. An Aptodrome's tail spikes are also larger and sharper to more effectively defend itself from threats, and its body is larger with increased muscle mass. Behavior A docile creature by nature, the Aptodrome spends most of its time grazing with its herd. As the leader, it often leads the others to greener pastures when all the nearby vegetation has been eaten, and the herds it leads can often number in the dozens. When any of its herd members are in danger, the Aptodrome will rush to their defense and attempt to drive off smaller assailants by headbutting them and clubbing them with its tail. In the presence of larger predators such as Rathalos, Aptodrome's behavior changes, and it will lead the rest of the herd to safety as they attempt to escape. Description Notes * Aptodrome's crest and tail can both be broken. * When exhausted, it will eat from a nearby bush to recover stamina. * Aptodrome cannot command its herd directly like a Great Jaggi can, but its herd members become less likely to flee and more likely to stand their ground when in its presence. Trivia * Aptodrome was originally intended as a laughably underpowered joke monster similar to Blobdrome, but I liked the concept of a boss Aptonoth so much I decided to keep it and rework it to be more realistic. * Aptodrome also came from the idea of wanting to give the world of Monster Hunter another herbivorous boss monster, as most of them are carnivorous. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian